


Untethered

by adastra615



Category: Bis ans Ende der Welt | Until the End of the World (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adastra615/pseuds/adastra615
Summary: He followed her voice when his vision had grown splotchy and somehow sensed her hand on his shoulder in Tokyo as the small metallic panchinko balls skittered over and over each other until the rhythm of it had been all that was tethering him to anything anymore.
Relationships: Claire Tourneur/Sam Farber





	Untethered

Claire. It had always been Claire. He followed her voice when his vision had grown splotchy and somehow sensed her hand on his shoulder in Tokyo as the small metallic panchinko balls skittered over and over each other until the rhythm of it had been all that was tethering him to anything anymore.  
And then it had been her and he had sunken so easily against her body and it had felt right. Running and running and now there was a moment of respite, a moment where in his blindness - where the thought he would give it all for his mother - that maybe in giving up his vision he would give her this gift and that would be all that he could ever really do. After all he had been a failure - this was atonement - to his father he had always been nothing. Claire took parts of him and insisted that they should belong - that he should see and she sat by his side - and put the cloth over his eyes and oh god he loved her. He didn't want to run alone anymore. They could run together.  
When he saw again, the darkness that had hounded him for years was splotched with color, with her hand in his, with the future before them and how ironic in a world on the brink of the end should he have found this now.  
And then he let her go. In San Francisco there was nothing left - he saw his wife with another man, his son wrapped in her arms. And instead of Claire he had given into his dreams. They both had sought for the missing pieces not within each other but in their own minds - and they'd gotten lost in the mire of promises that couldn't be fulfilled.  
And he wondered where she was now, but he sensed that she had found herself again - like she found him once - and made him more. She'd been strong then and she would be strong now and when in his dreams he saw her floating untethered from everything, he believed it and he would look up at the sky and wonder if maybe she'd really figured it all out - and he hoped above all that she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this movie for the first time last week and I wrote this soon after watching it.


End file.
